Naruto and Kurama
by Cocoa-potter
Summary: Naruto meets the fox when he was six years old. Now he is known to be the Kyuubi's mate. No one is to interact with him less that person face the Kyuubi's wrath. Full Summary and Warnings inside. Pairing for the idiots is KyuubixNaruto... up4 adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Here is my story called Naruto and Kurama Changes. I know, your probably wondering, Why the heck am I writing this story at all? Well that little readers is because I plan on creating something of this story beyond your wildest dreams. You will enjoy the story, trust me. Even if you may or may not be Naruto fan. **

Warnings:** Yaoi, possible mpreg. Death, language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: _I swear I never knew why they hated me. The leaf always thought of me as the demon brat. When I turned six years old, I finally found the source of reason behind the villagers hatred. I don't try to befriend any of the kids my age. I don't interact with the adults as I grow older. If I did that, Kurama will get angry. He owns me, he says. Well, I'm incline to listen to my master even when I leave Konoha and become a rogue._**

**Kyuubi thought to Naruto**

_Naruto thought to himself and Kyuubi_

* * *

One: Dream

_It was dark and villagers were screaming out orders as another building was struck down by a furry red tail. A gigantic fox roared at the leader standing on top of a giant toad. He held something in his arms and in close proximity, you could see that he held an infant, a baby before the Kyuubi no Yoko. "I am sorry Kurama, but I have to seal you once again." The blonde man spoke. The fox roared in pain and anger at the man before him as a bright light engulfed the fox and child._

_Namikaze Minato glanced down at his son sadly and weakly kissed his forehead before he fell down on his back with the child on his chest, closing his eyes he whispered, "I am so sorry Naruto. I had to seal him in you. When times come, he would want you for his mate. And I hope then that you would have a good child hood but i know that will be impossible. Listen to Kurama, trust no one to be with you. I love you my son." He said as his last breath let out and nothing else came to._

_Dream End_

Six years old Naruto gasped as he awoke from the sudden dream. _'Is that why everyone hates me?'_ Naruto thought angrily. Naruto jumped nervously when he heard a dark chuckle. **Yes kit, I am the reason. Although I don't regret attacking the village. ** A voice said in his mind. Kyuubi? Naruto smirked, now he knew and just rub it all in the leaf's faces. _'Oh really? And would you mind telling me the reason why you don't regret it?' _Naruto thought to the fox. Kyuubi purred and Naruto felt the foxs chakra wrap around him as if embracing him. **Cause then I would get to have you as my mate. **He said. Naruto blushed and heard the fox chuckle. Naruto wondered if he could talk to him face to face. **Yes you can as a matter of fact. **Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled lightly at the thought. _'Can you tell me how?' _Naruto asked. **Yes, all you have to do is close your eyes, I'll do the rest. **Kyuubi demanded. Naruto did as he was told.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

Naruto opened his eyes at the sounds of water dripping. It was slightly dark and water came up to his ankles but it wasn't exactly making his and feet wet. Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckling at his thoughts. **Follow the pipes kit, they'll take you to me. **Kyuubi purred out. Naruto did as followed and in no time was he standing in front of bars and Kyuubi grinning down at him making Naruto blush. A tail wrapped around his waist and Naruto blushed even harder when he felt the tail rubbed at personal places. Kyuubi purred out to him and he pulled the boy closer to him. **So innocent, all mine. **Kyuubi said lustfully. Naruto gasped out loud when he felt Kyuubi lick his face and Kyuubi put his tongue in Naruto's mouth at the given opportunity. Naruto groaned at the long tongue that caress his mouth and gripped the fur that held him.

All to soon, they had to break apart to get some air and Naruto whimpered at the loss of contact. Kyuubi chuckled huskily at him before wrapping his tail around the boy. **Sleep luv, you got a big day tomorrow and I'd feel better when you had some rest. **Kyuubi demanded. Naruto yawned at the mention of sleep and nodded as he buried his face in his fox's fur before closing his eyes and darkness consume him.

* * *

**I would have published this chapter before then but then we had the ACT test plus I had a field trip yesterday to the KY Derby Museum so I had been busy and unable to update anything. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I know Naruto is six in this chapter but I think its kinky ;) if you catch my drift.**


	2. The Yamanaka Clan: Changes

Hiya** everyone, so here is my second chapter of Naruto and Kurama. Where you guys surprised at the first chapter? I read the reviews and i luv shocking people most of the time. *giggles*. Anyways just thought to let you guys I updated. now to my warnings and disclaimer.**

**Warnings: Cross-dressing Naruto, girlish looking male Naruto, Language, violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, well except Yamanaka Shion, I couldn't figure out Ino's moms name so i decided this character up. You'll know a bit about Shion in this chapter.**

** On with the story**

* * *

chapter two: changes

It has been a wonderful slightly painful three long years and Uzumaki Naruto is now nine years old and a quite a bit had changed. He started working for the flower shop for the yamanaka head clan wife who needed someone more mature around her daughters, Yamanaka Ino, to help around the flower shop, and since Naruto needed the money and Kyuubi trusted the wife around Naruto, he accepted the job. Even his appearance changed as well. Gone with the bright spiky blonde hair is now a soft strawberry curly blonde hair. He was still rather short than his peers but that he had grown into a more. feminine look then what males were opposed to look like. He usually now wore a soft baby blue kimono that match his blue slightly reddish slitted iris. Thanks to his appearance and the ability to let Kyuubi out, villagers and shinobi alike avoided him like the plague after learning what happened to the ninja and civilian still currently in the hospital.

Flashback:

Naruto was currently talking to the head of the Yamanaka's clan wife, Shion, asking what she thought of the kind of flowers he should use for his healing supplies. Just as she was about to reply a ping singles a customer and both male and female look to see the civilian and a chuunin from the looks of it chatting absently. Naruto tense and hid himself behind Shion when both civilian and chuunin turn to glare at him. Sensing his nervousness, Lady Shion stood in front, letting Naruto disappear in the back. "How may I help you gentlemen?" Shion asked them politely. The Chuunin smirk at her before narrowing his eyes towards Naruto, who cowering behind her. His stare harder into a glare. "Demon!" The chuunin shouted. Naruto shrinked backwards, away from Shion and the Chuunin before a hand wrapped around his neck in attempt to squeeze him. Naruto tried to turn around to see the civilian that walked in with the Chuunin. Naruto could hear Kyu growling in the back of his mind.

"Leave him alone!"Shion demanded. The civilian chuckled at her before throwing Naruto on the floor. Naruto grunted at the slight pain in his ribs but got to his feet. The Chuunin in front of Shion growled and grabbed Naruto by the hair, making him whimper. _'Kyuubi.' _Naruto heard his lovers roar in anger and smoke gathered. Shion gasped as she noticed red chakra coming out of Naruto's stomach. A poof and a figure stood in front of the chuunin. Everyone froze as they realized just it was they were facing. He was tall, red spiky hair. He also has nine blood red tails sticking out from behind and ears on top of his head and his nails look more like claws as he growled at the Chuunin that held Naruto by the hair. **"Let my mate go!" **He demanded. The Chuunin that held Naruto was shocked. But when he heard the demand he scoffed and yanked Naruto to his feet and laughed. "Your mate, this demon here is going to be my bitch by the time I'm done with him. " Naruto whimpered when he felt warm cold lips plasted to his neck as he was fondled in his more private parts. "Kyuubi, please." Naruto gasped as he felt a hand wrap around his neck, in an attempt to squeeze the breath out of him. Naruto turned his eyes towards Shion, who was staring at him fearfully. "Naruto!" Ino's voice shouted out. Everything paused as they turned to see Ino, who was looking at them horrified and then anger. "Hey you bastard, let my friend go!" She demanded. The Chuunin paused for a inute before bursting out laughing. "As if little girl. Stay out of this or the demon bitch gets it." His hold on Naruto tighten and Ino huffed before running outside. Naruto felt tears coming out his eyes as the Chuunin still fondled him.

Kyuubi growled once more before pouncing on the man, letting Naruto go in the process. "Come over here Naruto." Naruto looked around for Shion and saw her standing next to her husband and Ino and realized Ino must have went to get her father for help. Naruto went over to Shion, who immediately clutched Naruto to her and hid behind Inoichi. Inoichi bent down to Naruto's eye level and took his chin to face him. "Naruto, are you alright?" He asked him. Naruto shakily shook his head, feeling dirty when he was being fondled by the Chuunin. Inoichi sighed as he took in the gruesome sight before him in the shop. The demon man from before had clawed and bit at the Chuunin and was now devouring the Civilian. "Kyu."Naruto's small and shaky voice said making Inoichi freeze in shock. Kyu? As in Kyuubi? The man/fox fianlly stopped devouring the civilian and Naruto got out of Shion's grasp, making her want to to put him back in her arms.

Before anyone could stop Naruto, he pounced on the man/fox hybred and cuddled into the mans chest. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his mate and purred, hoping to calm him down. **"It's ok Naru, I've got you. Now everyone knows not to touch my mate." **The last part was directed at Inoichi and his family, making them tense. **"You better keep this a secret. If the Hokage asks what happened just say you found a very strong wolf strangling them." **Inoichi and his family shakily nodded in fear and sighed in relief when the fox demon poof and was gone. Shion, who was on her knees when Kyuubi showed up and devoured the Chuunin and the civilian, got to her feet and went to Naruto. Naruto got to his feet, sniffling. He turned towards Shion and bowed low to his waist. "I'm sorry Shion-sama for having the destruction upon your shop and home. I'll leave so you don't have to deal with me again." He said with tears pooring out of his eyes as he ran out, ignoring Ino's and Shion's cries.

Flashback ends:

He was stupid to run from Ino's family he realized. Apparently they didn't care that he was the mate of Kyuubi No Yoko and just loved him for him. And now, after that incident, he become somewhat of a son/brother to Inoichi, Shion, and Ino. Inoichi taught him when the Academy wouldn't and Shion would make sure the food at his apartment was stocked and Ino would stick up for him while at the Academy like an older sister should. He felt accepted by the Yamanaka clan. It was like they adopted him in the family. Well they tried to officialy adopt him but the council didn't want to chance it. But he still would call Inoichi Dad, Shion Kaa-san, and Ino Onee-chan from time to time.

* * *

**Well folks, I'm stopping there. I just finished this chapter at the public library. Funny ain't it. If you plan on asking me like why go to the library? Because I'm my very closest friend Miranda and I wanted to hang out with her today and so we went to the library cause we got to turn some things in, and I kinda needed a new library card. Lol, please review after this chapter. I would update more if you do.**


	3. Graduation and teams

**Hello everyone, Yes I am skipping quite a few years because I want to do so. If you guys have any questions please either review or pm me and I'll answer. **

**Warnings: There is no warnings for this chapter except cross dressing Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is now 13 years and he is currently waiting for him to be called on for his test to become a ninja. Kyuubi had taught him many thingsand that include the bunshin no justsu. Or better yet the Shadow clone no justsu after he realized Naruto couldn't do a regular bunshin. Iruka called out, "Uzumaki Naruto." He glanced up to see it was his turn and saw Sasuke glaring at him and he heard Kyu growling threateningly, making go through his own mouth, scaring Sasuke in the process. He got up from his seat and ignored Uchiha as he made his way to the other classroom in two minutes. He walked in the room ignoring Mizuki's glare. "Alright Naruto, I want you to do a simple henge." Iruka said gently.

Naruto did has told and used the right hand signs and poof, he came out looking exactly like Inoichi. He looked to see Iruka's face contorted in confusion. "Why Yamanaka Inoichi Naruto?" Iruka asked him. Naruto sighed, "It's because him and his family got me so far. They helped me when no one else could." He turned his head to the side to ignore the sad, guilty look. **That's right luv, ignore him for me.** kyuubi purred out making him blush and think other things. Iruka sighed and wrote down the score. "Alright Naruto, now I want you to create a bunshin." He said. Naruto thought for a minute, he knew he couldn't do a simple bunshin due to his chakra and since it was a good thing that Kyuubi taught him the move Kage Bunshin. **Do it kit. **Kyuubi demanded.

He used the hand signs and created five clones. Iruka looked at Naruto in awe, not only were these clones solid, but there five clones in total. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the bacl of his neck. "Not only can I do the the Kage bunshin, my chakra reserves are just too high for a simple bunshin, using the Kage Bunshin, I can create about a thousand and many more." Naruto said with a glare at Mizuki.

Iruka was staring at him in shock. Well, that explains why he couldn't do the simple Bunshin the last three years. Iruka thought. "O..Ok then now I want you to do a Kamawari." Naruto did and poofed into a log. Iruka smiled at the boy in front of him, he could feel more then hear Mizuki sulk at Naruto passing but ignored him and gave Naruto the headband. Naruto accepted the headband giving to him and wrapped it around his neck.**(I wanted a change, instead of the headband on his forehead, simply imagine it around his neck this time.) **

Naruto walked out of the room and he smiled and showed off his headband to Ino, who squeeled and pounced on him. "Way to go Naruto, I knew you'd do it." Naruto blushed when he felt his sisters figure of certain parts on her chest was slammed onto him, he could feel Kyuubi growling possessively in his mind. "Umm, Ino-Neechan, you might want to get off, your making Kyuu annoyed." Naruto said. Ino blinked at him before she blushed and did what he told her to. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the two blondes before him. Kyuu? And Ino actually did what she was told by a simple boy? Something is up and he is going to find out what or who is Kyuu.

He walked up to Naruto and dragged him towards the corner of the classroom, ignoring his yelp of surprise and Ino's screaming to let him go. "Who is Kyuu dobe?" He demanded. Naruto blanched in shock. He heard him, oh hot damn. _'Kyuubi, what should I do?' _He asked the fox. **In a minute. I'm coming out to "talk to Iruka-san" into letting me wait with you for your sensie to see if I trust them with you. **His lover said. Naruto smiled brightly, making Sasuke look at him weirdly. "You'll see him in a few Sasuke." He said cheerfully. Everyone stopped talking when they heard Iruka's voice. "You want to what? Oh ok then." The door opened and everyone could a man behind Iruka smirking at them. Naruto squeeled and pounced the man, shocking everyone. "Kyuu your actually here." Naruto peppered the man/fox face with kisses.

Kyuubi smiled goofily at him and then to his classmates. "Well, I did say I'd come. Besides I wanted to see if I can trust your assigned sensie with you and your training."Kyuubi said. He turned to Iruka and the class. "Oh and you guy's may call me Kurama, Kyuu is just a nickname Naruto likes to call me." Naruto blushed in embarrassment when he saw Ino winking at him and mouthing "Get him Naruto." Naruto sat down and he scowled when he saw hearts in Uchiha's fangirls. He turned to them with a scowl on his face. Kurama smirked at what his mate was about to do. "Listen up fangirls, this man here is mine. Not yours but mine." Naruto stated before he yanked a surprise but pleased fox and shocked the class and Iruka by slamming his lips on the mans mouth. Naruto groaned and simply got on the laps and wiggled, making the man groan in the kiss. Kurama growled when he felt his dick harden.

Ino blushed and used her hand to to fan herself and leaned on Shikamaru. "So hot!" She purred out. Shikamaru inwardly agreed with Ino and blushed at the intense kiss Naruto was giving the Stranger. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Uchiha Sasuke glaring at the man that Naruto was kissing.

All the fangirls and including Iruka and the other males blushed when Naruto started wiggling on the man and his erection.

WITH THE HOKAGE AND SENSIES:

A twitch above his right eye was showing as Sarutobi watched the class through the glass bowl and he glanced to Kakashi who was blushing and seemed to be holding a nose bleed like everyone else in the room while giggling perversely.

Back to the class:

Iruka blushed but then scowled when Naruto won't be letting the man go anytime soon. He used the one thing that'll get everyone's attention. "BAKA! STOP MAKING OUT WITH THE MAN AND EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Naruto yelped along with Kurama and everyone else as they scattered for there seat.

Iruka sighed in relief and then he began to call out teams

**(Skipping everyone except team seven)**

" And finally, team seven consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." Said Uchiha smirked at this."And Haruno Sakura. Now everyone please just be seated until your sensie arrives." Iruka left the room.

* * *

**I know it's short but hey at least you got a little bit of action. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	4. Assignment & Consummating a couple'sluv

**Hiya everyone, So here is the chapter. I'm sure some of you guy's are waiting for some actual smut so this is the chapter you should read if you want it but when it comes to it you can skip if you don't like it. That's all I have to say except I do not own Naruto except the idea of this story and the characters actions.**

* * *

Naruto let Kyuubi tug him closer on his lap as they waited for his sensie. Sakura was staring at him weirdly and Sasuke wouldn't stop glaring at Kyuubi. Naruto sighed as he leaned on his lovers chest, eyes closed but not really sleeping. Naruto sighed again when he felt Kyuubi's lips on his neck. He nearly whimpered when Kyuubi sucked on a sensitive spot near his shoulder. He wiggled on his lover's lap and smirked when heard him moan. Kyuubi leaned in his little mates ear, biting the earlobe. "If you don't stop that soon kit, I will be taking you in the ass right here in front of your teammates." Naruto moaned and put his head on Kyuubi's shoulder. "I wouldn't mind doing that Kyuu."

Kurama groaned at his mate's words. He used his free hand and dip it in front of Naruto's pants and smirked when he felt no boxer or underwear. He whispered, "So your not wearing any boxer or underwear kit?" Naruto whimpered when he felt his lover's hand on his erection and wiggled.

Sakura held her nose as she watched the erotic scene in front of her and passed out.

Sasuke glowered at the man that held Naruto, wishing it was him that was holding the blonde's erection and the blonde sitting on his lap. He reached into his pouch and threw the Kunia and throw it at the pair. Kurama growled angrily as his eyes turned a blood red slitted pupil as he held the Kunia that almost hit his mate. He glared at the Uchiha. "Are you trying to kill Naruto? Cause you almost succeeded in doing so you little brat." He could feel his blonde shaking and smelt salt and growled. He sat Naruto down on the seat he was sitting before but Naruto whimpered in fear and held onto him. Kurama leaned down nuzzled in his mate's neck. "Hush luv I'll only be a minute." A sigh came out of his luv's mouth as he tried to relax.

Kurama turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke cowering and a silver haired man that reminded him of a scarecrow was staring at Sasuke in amusement. He glared at the boy and grabbed him by the collar, all the while leaking killer intent. "If you go near Naruto ever again with a Kunia like you just did a second ago, I won't be so merciful next time." The boy nodded and Kurama turned to the silver haired man. "You must be Kakashi Hatake?" He could see an orange book in the mans hand and scowled when the man nodded. "Get rid of that book from my sight and don't be late next time or there'll be consequences, do we copy?" He demanded.

Kakashi cowed from the red haired man, who Iruka told him was named Kurama and that he belonged to Naruto, and his anger. He put his book away and then looked to Naruto and gaped. _'He looks so much like Kushina-chan and Minato-sensie.' _He adverted his gaze when Kurama started growling at him. "Alright everyone, meet me at the top of the roof." He said and shushin to the roof.

Sasuke scowled at the spot where his supposedly sensie used to stand. He grabbed Sakura, who was in a daze, and took off towards the roof.

Kurama huffed in some air and he gently took hold of his mate and nuzzled Naruto's neck. Naruto sighed and kissed on Kyuubi's neck lovingly. He smiled when Kyuubi started purring. He tugged on the man/fox's hair. "We have to go Kyuu." Kurama scowled, can't he just spend some time with his little mate? Guess it's too much to ask for.

Naruto held onto Kyuubi when they both reached the roof before Sasuke and Sakura arrived by using Shunshin. "Glad to see everyone here. Now all we're going to do is tell each other about ourselves. Likes, dislikes, and hobbies." Kurama raised his eyebrow at the man and spoke, "Well how you go first scarecrow." He smirked when he saw his uncovered eye twitching at the nickname. Kakashi sighed."Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I have little likes and a lot of dislikes...My dreams, well lets just say some of you guy's aren't ready to know yet, and my hobbies are not for young ears." Kurama twitched a little and whispered to Naruto, "He is a perv luv." Naruto's eyes widen and he looked at Kakashi and then giggled. Kakashi twitched again.

Kakashi sighed in dismay. He pointed to Naruto. "Alright kid, your turn." Naruto smiled gently. "Well I like Kurama here and Hokage-jiji along with Ino-neechan and the rest of her family. I dislike the villagers and I hate people who are perverts and take advantage cause they judged them wrongly. My dream, well I guess I want a family with Kurama and live my life to the fullest. My hobbies are none of you guys business." Kakashi smirked when he thought of what the hobbies are. He pointed the only female in the group. "Pinky your turn." Sakura fumed at the man.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are...*blushes* and my dreams are *giggles and blushes as she looks at Sasuke*... I hate Naruto and Ino." All the guys including Sasuke, Naruto, Kurama, and Kakashi sweatdropped. _'This girl is going to be the death of the team.'_ Kurama thought to himself. Almost all the boys scooted away from the girl in fear.

Kakashi sighed before he held his hand up, knowing the genin are not going to like this. He smirked. "Now now kids, don't think you have to graduate just yet. You have to do survival test efore becoming fully fledged genin." All three genin gaped at him in shock while he noticed Naruto's Kurama was currently giving him the death glare making him sweat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Sakura screeched, erm questioned him. Kakashi sighed and opened his mouth but Naruto beat him to it.

"It's just is Haruno Sakura. You see, not every graduated kids fresh out of the Academy becomes a genin right off the bat. A team consist of a four man squad yet if one were to do a test based either the skills, teamwork, or both. It's a survival kind of thing that's totally different than the kind of survival tests we do at the Academy because we would be going three to one and that's genin's going against our Jounin-sensie. You get it now?" He explained, ignoring three gaping mouths in his direction. _'How is he suppose to know that? He's not an average or regular genin if he shows that much intelligence.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

_'How did his dobe know that?' _Sasuke thought moodily to himself.

'**Cha! HOW DARE HE SHOW US UP IN FRONT OF SASUKE-KUN!' **Guess who that is.

Kurama smirked at his luv's teammates faces before he nuzzled his blonde's neck, making him wiggle a little, making him smirk again. He glared at Kakashi, who gulped nervously. "Now I hope you can handle those two. I gotta take my mate and handle some family business back at home." Kurama smirked when he said family business.

Kakashi nodded and ignored his other two genin's glaring at him.

Kurama shushin while holding his mate in his arms to his home. Naruto looked up to see his apartment door before he was slammed against it, lips crashing onto his own. Naruto moaned when he felt Kyuubi's tongue massaging the interior of his mouth and caressed it like he would to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and lifted his knee to rub his mate's dick. Kyuubi moaned and dry humped Naruto's leg, trying to get that friction.

**WARNING: SEX SCENE-SKIP IF YOU FEEL DISTURBED BY IT.**

Naruto gasped for some air and tilted his head to the side to give Kyuubi to suck on his neck easier. "Ky...Kyuubi. In..Inside." He tugged on Kyuubi's ear. Kurama nearly growled when his little mate tugged on his ear but sighed. He put his hands and lifted his lv's legs and wrapped them around his waist and smirked and he brushed his Naruto's crotch, earning him a gasp. He slammed his lips on his blondes and shoved him on the couch all the while successfully getting his mate's clothes off.

He purred at his luv's body. It was lean, petite, no pupic hair, and muscled around the stomach. His Naruto had bruised pink redish kissable lips and his hair was roughed around the edges where he gripped them in a show of dominance when he was attacking his mouth and neck. he sucked on the blonde's skin, near his right nibble. "Your mine Naruto. Say it, that you belong to me. That you belong to Kyuubi No Yoko. That you belong to the nine tailed fox." He growled out and tugged and twisted the nibble that had the blonde screaming out. "I belong to Kyuubi. I am yours please, just fucking take me already or are you too fucking slow and that I should get someone else too give me the fucking release that I need." Naruto knew he was going to be punished for that but he was horny, and he needed Kyuubi in him NOW!

Kurama growled and wrapped his hand around the throat that belonged to his mate, shoving his three finger's in the tight hole. "And just for that Uzumaki, you'll be punished in the most cruel way. And that means you won't cum until I say so." Naruto groaned at the pain and the nearly cried out when the three finger's touched his prostate quite hard. Naruto screamed out but choked when his Kyuubi shoved his dick in his mouth. Kurama groaned at his mate's mouth wrapped tightly around his dick and yanked the hair on his mate's head and thrust deep, ready to fuck the blonde's face. "That's right Uzumaki, suck me hard. If you get me off then maybe I'll let you cum. So suck and don't stop sucking even for air little bitch." Naruto groaned at Kyuubi's words and moved his hand to stroke but Kyuubi smacked his hand away and slapped him in the face and his butt cheek.

"Don't touch yourself. Remember you are being punished and that also means your not allowed to help yourself to get release." Naruto whimpered and moaned. His vibrations spreading on Kyuubi's cock, making his fox moaned at the sensation. Naruto licked, bit, and sucked in every unique way he could but Kyuubi still haven't even cum yet and he needed that fucking cock in him now! As if reading his thoughts, Kurama chuckled darkly. "You want my cock don't you. You want my big juicy thick cock up your little asshole and fuck you like an animal." Naruto moaned and nodded his head as he continued to suck on said cock.

"Very well, I need that little ass when I need to cum anyway so turn around, hands and knees and don't move." Naruto did as he was told and got on his knees, his hands leaning on the couch. Naruto screamed when Kyuubi SLAMMED his big cock inside his asshole and just kept on thrusting just as hard and hitting harshly on his prostate repeatedly. Naruto screamed, he begged, "Oh Kyuubi, please, fuck me master fuck me harder." Kurama groaned and used his hands to massage his mate's back while still thrusting inside the blonde's ass. "Those words you say kit. You never what they do to me. But I really do love hearing that pretty little mouth of yours calling me master while trying to suck me off. Such a good pet." Naruto groaned and felt his cock twitch. "Kyuubi I'm...I'm cumming."Kurama growled and groaned at the same time when he felt his cock hardening and Naruto's hole clenching on his cock, making him cum. "Cum pet, cum with me." And Naruto did. His seed spread all the couch and he moaned silently when he felt his fox's seed spreading inside him.

**SEX SCENE ENDS**

Both Naruto and Kurama whimpered slightly when Kurama slid his dick out of him. Kurama grabbed hold of Naruto and layed down on the couch, not before making sure his mate was laying down on top of him, his head on his chest. Naruto snuggled into the warmth and yawned before mumbling good night and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Yes this chapter is longer than the others. If you didn't like the sex part and have very strong negative feelings towards it, I suggest you ignore me and my stories and don't say anything and make everything easier on the both of us. But to those that has positive thoughts on this story and chapter, I hope you'll comment and tell me that I did good and should update more. More reviews and more chapters. Oh I was thinking, should I make this story a mpreg story? Please review me and let me know. **

**Thank You.**


	5. Adoption

**Hello everyone...**

** I know it's been a while since I updated on this story but I recently lost my muse for it and have no way of continuing the story since I have completely ran out of ideas for the story. I only put it up for adoption instead of deleting the story is because I want to let one of you readers to adopt this story so, if you want to adopt this story to it's completion then please PM me. So sorry I'm not continuing. **

**Sayanora! **


	6. NOTICE

**hello everyone,**

** I am sorry to say that I have stopped writing this story. But luckily I managed to get someone who wanted to adopt the story. This story now belongs to "Trying to be oh so original". *Applause* **

**So anyways, I wish everyone good luck on their stories and hope your day has been a lot better then mine. **

**Sincereley, **

** Cocoa-potter**

**FIN**


	7. Notice: Transfer

**Hello everyone, **

**It's been way too long since I updated on this story or account at all, but i plan on transfering this story to my other account that I use more than I do my old ones. so here's the name you can look up if you want to see how the story continues on. **

**Stories that are transferring to are New World, New Family, and Security**

** and Rejocing with the Enemies to Samyueru. **

**The other stories and what I'm going to do with them are here.**

**Naruto and Kurama: I'm putting this story up for adoption for those that will actually work on it and continue it, gave it to someone a long time ago, gave htme permission to adopt it but i just looked on their profile and I never seen any recent update from any story nor mine so I need someone that'll actually continue it for me, I would be really greatful. **

**Swans and Wolves: I had put this story up and received a message that it was published and could honestly say they wrote it a bit better than I did. The Author that adopted this story is Shunkahah Wanagi. **

**Isabeau Potter: Is up for adoption for those that wants to turn the story into theirs, honestly don't mind how you'll write it but please respect that the plot, name and pairing was my idea, I would really respect that thank you. **

**And last but not least...The Heart of the Medallion is also up for adoption. I would transfer this to my other account but I now have four other stories to focus on so anyone that's interested in adopting this story, please PM me. Thank you. **

**Now you guys know what's going to happen with my stories, if your interested in anything or have questions, please review or pm me. **

**Seriously, Cocoa-Potter**


End file.
